Help:Box Set
For more on the definition of box sets, see . For our purposes, a box set is any album divided into multiple discs, whether sold separately or together. Volumes Within a box set, a volume is one or more discs that are sold together. So if you buy Volume 1 of a disc set, you get all the discs in that volume. However, you don't necessarily also get Volume 2 with Volume 1. Some box sets have multiple volumes; others have only one volume. Sometimes the volumes are named. Other times they are simply numbered. Discs within a volume Within a volume, a disc, whether CD or DVD (or anything else), is a single piece of medium. (For this discussion, please assume we are talking CDs. So 1 Disc = 1 CD.) Each volume will have at least one disc. Some will have multiple discs. It is possible for a box set to have 2 discs in Volume 1 and 3 discs in Volume 2. Like with volumes, discs can be either numbered or named. Naming the pages within a box set *If the page is for a parent box set, name it just like a normal album: . *If the page is for a volume, name it like above, but tack on either the volume name or "v#" where the # is the volume number. The volume's page should be a subpage of the parent box set's page: . *If the page is for a disc that is part of a box set with only one volume, name the disc's page in the same manner as the box set. Skip the volume number as there is only one volume in this case. The disc's page should be a subpage of the parent box set's page: (Example coming.) *If the page is for a disc that is part of a box set with more than one volume, name it like you would for the parent volume, but tack on the disc's name or "d#" where # is the disc's number. The disc's page should be a subpage of the parent volume. . *If the page is for a track that is part of a disc that is the only disc in a volume, name the page like you would the parent volume, but with the track name tacked on the end such that the track's page is a subpage of the volume: (Sample coming) Note: If there is only one volume in the box set and only one disc in that volume, treat the disc as an ordinary album and use . *If the page is for a track that is part of a disc that is part of a volume that has many discs, but that volume is the only volume in the parent box set, name the track as described above for discs in box sets with just one volume, except tack on the track's name such that the track's page is a subpage of the track's disc's page: Sample coming) *For all other tracks, use the same convention as described above for tracks that are part of a multiple disc/multiple volume box set except tack on the track name such that the track's page is a subpage of the disc's page: . If you are unsure how to name a page for a box set, please use to name the page. See Also Other Box Set related pages * -- Use to add an indexer box to the bottom of any Box Set page. * -- Use to build a link to box set. It is recommended that you use to generate red links that you click on to start the page. *Template:Box Set Lookup Tools -- The syntax of how and look up volume names, disc names, track names, and the number of tracks on a disc. This page is not a template itself, but a parent for a series of subpages that are themselves templates. Do not call the parent. It doesn't have a function other than a error message when included. * -- Use to generate a info box for a box set, volume, or disc page. *Category:Box Set Lookup Tools -- A list of templates under Template:Box Set Lookup Tools. *Category:Box Set Lookup Tools/Volumes -- A list of templates under Template:Box Set Lookup Tools that correspond to a specific volume within a box set. *Category:Box Set Lookup Tools/Volumes/Discs -- A list of templates under Template:Box Set Lookup Tools that correspond to a specific disc within a box set.